Crudele Destino
by Koorinohimesama
Summary: Same routine repeats once and again. We end up thinking that nothing new in our life is going to happen but when suddenly it starts to change we cannot do anything but let ourselves flow along. Sometimes those changes are good but other times not. Life gives us situations that we can manage because they are too good or they are like being between the sword and the wall.
1. Clumsy but Perfect

As usual the sun lashes were really bright in the morning which was something that Rosinante disliked. After a sigh he got up from his bed and decided to take a shower since another day full of work was starting. That reminded the blond man that his older brother, Doflamingo, called him to the office because there was a new work he had to take care of it. Once he tripped few times in his way to the bathroom, finally he made it to there and took the shower. The blond did not take much time in the bathroom, once he was done with drying his hair he put on makeup. Somehow it became his trend mark which he did not mind much, that way no one knew his real face but the members of Donquixote famiglia. After he was done with all the makeup and dressing he grabbed his cigarettes and walked towards his older brothers office which was not that far from his room but it was going to become a long trip since the blond was really clumsy and fell down every few steps. In his way he saw other members of the famiglia and so he greeted them as usual.

Once at the office , he opened the door without knocking it. "Corazon, you are awfully early" ah yeah, everyone in Donquixote family had a nickname, for Rosinante it was Corazon. The blond nodded at what his brother said and then walked closer to the desk where were some documents stabbed with a dagger, he supposed that the boy on the picture was the target this time. After all Donquixote was a mafia family that lived in Italy, they were well known there and no one dared to go against them because they were feared even by kids. Saying their name was taboo and people preferred not to talk about them even though no one knew who the members of the famiglia were. "You are going to infiltrate in this man's company and once you gain the trust of them you are going to kill this kid" that was the order that the head of the famiglia Donquixote. Corazon pulled the dagger and then looked at the documents reading the name of his target, probably it was a delicate work that is why Doflamingo asked him to do it. The head of the family did not give any other information about why he had to infiltrate first and gain their trust. Could not he just go and kill them? The reason was probably because there were chances that they could discover who they were and try to capture them. Rosinante nodded and then walked to the door, he was not able to speak after all so all he did were gestures and nods, and sometimes he wrote what he wanted to say.

With that Corazon's new job started, first of all he had to get changed into decent clothes and take away all that makeup, if he only knew that he was going to remove it he would never had put it on in the first place. He let out a sigh and put away the documents with all the information he had about that family whose kid was Rosinante's target. The blond grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a note since he was not able to speak, he would hand it once he went to ask for a job at that place since in the information of that family it said that they needed employees for their main company because some of them went to the sub-companies to work there. That was going to be a great way to infiltrate in it and once they had enough trust in it Corazon would kill the kid, the plan was perfect. Even though the blond was really clumsy he was a good strategist and till now he never failed in any of his works and all of his plans succeed. That was the reason why the most dangerous works were done by him, Doflamingo had a huge trust in him not only because he was his own brother also because he was very dedicate to his job.

Walking out the mansion he went to get his car, he had learned to drive so he did not had to ask someone else to take him because many of his works were secret and it was better to keep them from the other members of the famiglia. The company was pretty far from the Donquixote mansion so it took him like an hour to get there. Once he was there, he found a place to park his car and then entered the company. He has a bit of trouble because he kept falling but the receptionist helped him, he took the chance and asked, by writing it on a paper, her for a meeting with the boss for job interview. "Wait a bit please, I will call him to tell about you. Can you tell me your name please?" the blond wrote down his name, of course he was not going to write his real name 'Cora Rosinante' after all no one knew about the real names of Donquixote famiglia so they would not suspect anything. "Thank you, I will notify about you to him" after that she made a call and told about Rosinante while he was waiting there looking at the huge and luxurious building. Well it was not very different from the mansion where they lived.

Fifteen minutes had passed since the receptionist told him to wait there while she would notify the head of the company. Maybe it was not going to be as easy as he had thought, maybe he was going to have work a bit more to be able to infiltrate there but then he was snapped from his thoughts by the female voice that told him that she would lead him to the interview room where he was going to able to meet the boss. He followed he to the room and tried his best to not to trip and fall in the way "here we are I told him that you are not able to speak so there will not be any trouble. You can write down what you want to say to them. Good luck with the interview Mr. Rosinante" after the female said that with a smile she left him alone in front of the door.

He was not nervous, not even a bit so there was no worry to get that job. He was sure that once he showed them his work record they would hire him. He knocked the door and when he heard a reply he opened the door and walked in closing it behind him. The blond greeted putting his right hand on his heart and bowing a bit since he was not able to greet verbally. "It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Cora Rosinante, my name is Leo Trafalgar. Take a seat please" and as the other male told him he sat in the seat that front of him "So you want to be an employee here?" at that question Corazon nodded there was a gentle smile on his lips, it was all an act though. "May I see you CV and job record?" the blond took out from his bag a file which had both of the things that Leo asked him. The older male read the documents pretty carefully and he was surprised because of all the jobs that the blond boy had done. They were all companies that were about to break down but they became well known, 'so this guy is the one who made all those companies to successes' Trafalgar said in his mind as he smiled. "From tomorrow you will be working here, since you are a great businessman as your CV says you will have an extra work as well. I will tell you about it when you come tomorrow for work." Rosinante smiled and nodded since the first part of his plan succeed as he thought, there was no need for any further questions those documents said everything about him. 'It will be a pleasure to work with you, with your permission I will be leaving' he quickly wrote that on a paper and handed to Leo who nodded and smiled at him. With that he put the file back in his bag and then left the room.

Now that he had got the first part of his work cleared he had to make other arrangements, he needed to get a place to live near the company and then move there. He got his car and then searched for places to live around that area on his laptop. There were few of them and they were not that bad so he chose one of them, it was an apartment which was 15 minutes away from the company in which he was going to start working from the next day. 'That reminds me ...the extra work I am going to do, I just hope it is not something troublesome' he thought as he went to his new apartment. He did filled the documents and paid the first rent after that he went back to the mansion and got few things that he was going to need during the time he was going to be working there.

Many hours passed by the time he was done with the setting, once again he forgot to eat well would order something since he did not wanted to destroy the kitchen, the las time he cooked there was a major damage in the mansion and after that Doflamingo prohibited him to cook anything anywhere. He light up a cigarette after he was done eating and showering but ended up burning his shirt, somehow he managed to extinguish the fire he changed the shirt and then decided to do some more research about the Trafalgar family, it was better he knew as much as possible about his target. He still had few hours before he went to sleep so he dedicated them to find information and plan his next moves what was bugging him was the extra work that Leo told him. He did not want anything else to get in his way so he would not have much trouble to finish this work since it was already annoying to work for a company, gain trust and then kill. But he knew that he needed to be careful in this job since that company had relations with another mafia or that was what he read in the database he had hacked. 'Enough for today' he thought as he shut down his laptop and then went to sleep on the couch since there was not any bed in the apartment yet, he would get one tomorrow... maybe.

Once again the morning came and the annoying sun lashes were burning Rosinante's face, he got up and the first thing he looked was the time, 7 am he still had one hour before he had to be at the company. He went to have a quick shower with cold water since his face was still burning because of the sun. He took his time in ironing the suit he was going to wear and then wore it as perfectly as he could, luckily this time he did not burn any of the clothes because usually he would burn them while ironing. He headed to the parking to get his car, he would have breakfast first and then go to work. What he was worried about was the extra work, it is not like he would not be able to manage it, he did not have any problem with it but it was going to add more work to his current job. To his surprise when he got to the company Leo Trafalgar was waiting for him in front of the reception with someone next him, a kid? Rosinante hated kids and could not stand them at all. He walked towards them and greeted them politely. "Good morning, Mr. Rosinante. He is my son, the future heir of this company, Law Trafalgar. Law greet him properly" the boy who seemed to have around eighteen years stared at the blond male while frowning.

Leo had told his son about the new employee who was not able to speak and how that man succeed many of the companies. But Law did not give a damn about how great that man was, for the younger Trafalgar he was just a new employee. "Law Trafalgar, nice to meet you Mr. Rosinante" the black haired boy greeted the blond male not caring if he was polite or not. "I told you about the extra job yesterday. I would like you to train my son and make him a proper businessman. Until now no one has been able to do that so I thing that you are the perfect candidate to teach him because you are also young and could understand him." Hearing all that from the older Trafalgar made Corazon get annoyed but of course he was not going to refuse even though he hated kids. But on one part Leo was right, the blond was young, after all he was only 26.

He smiled to them telling that he agreed with that extra job, he could not refuse since that was another way to gain trust Leo Trafalgar's trust. All he had to do was teach that brat how to be a good businessman. "I have to go now, I have a meeting to attend. Get along well you two" after Leo said that he went to the meeting leaving the two of them alone, there was a clash of stares between them, and probably their teacher-student relationship was not going to be as good as Leo thought.

I am not sure how this first chapter came out but hopefully is good. I am not much confidend about it. I really love this couple and I know I am doing cruel things to them but forgive me for that. Hope you like this first chapter.

PS: forgive the typos and mistakes ~


	2. Annoying Brat

The time flew fast and Corazon did not notice that already a month had passed since he started working in that company. He easily had gained trust of almost everyone, better said of everyone but one person who was no other than the young Trafalgar. That boy seemed to not to like Rosinante much, it was not like he suspected anything but there was something that Law hated from the start, and that was because the blond was his teacher. That bothered him a lot. He was not good on terms with the teachers at school as well even though he was a genius student. The thing Law hated most was that his father would assign him a random man to be his tutor to teach him the businessman life. Until now all the tutors quit that job just because the young boy was rude and did not pay much attention to them. After all Law hated to be ordered around so he just ignored all of them and did what he thought was right.

On the other hand Corazon was fed up with that spoiled brat's attitude, whenever the blond gave him work to do, Law just tossed the document somewhere and then laid on the sofa ignoring the explanation that Rosinante gave him. The blond really hated kids and the one he hated the most was Trafalgar Law. The younger Donquijote wanted to quit that job as soon as possible but then he could not do that, he needed to get a s close as possible to the older Trafalgar and his son so the assassination was less suspicious. What bugged him was not that he had to kill a kid but the reason behind that murder her would eventually commit. He needed to do more research about it, and maybe he would hack the prohibited data base of Donquijote family because he did not find any information about it on the other data bases he hacked.

With a lazy sigh he fined his tie as put on the jacket and finally grabbed his bag ready to go to his boring job once again. In the morning time Corazon worked at the office like any other of his co-workers but during the afternoon, around 4 pm, he went to pick that damn spoiled kid and then their private lessons started and the did not end till evening. Of course Rosinante had to take the kid back to the Trafalgar mansion since it was his job to keep the safety of the young boy. It was a repetitive routine which had few changes like when Leo invited the blond to stay at their place for dinner to thank him for taking care of their only male child. They had a daughter named Lami, well that had nothing to do with the blond. That girl was not his target after all so he had to focus on his job.

That day was another boring one, the files he had to check up were much more than before but he finished them in no time, the blond had tripped few times during the work and once he burned his hair while trying to light a cigarette, he was clumsy after all. And then the spoiled brat who did not do what the older male told him to do and just ignored him. Corazon knew that he had to start going stricter during the lessons not because the blond wanted Law to become a good businessman but because he wanted to show Leo that he was a capable man who could do something that till now no one did which was teaching Law. That was a way to gain trust more quickly, Rosinante needed them to trust on him fully or all his work was going to be in vain.

Now the thing that he needed to know was the reason which drove Doflamingo want to kill a kid who probably had nothing to do with the whole problem. Normally he would have killed Leo since he was the leader but instead of him Rosniante had to kill the son. It did not take him much time to hack the most secret database of Donquijote family after all the blond was the most skilled hacker in the family. After looking at all those folders filled with information h found one which had as name "Trafalgar Leo" that was what he had been looking for. Without wasting much time he double clicked on it and started to read through all the information, after reading certain parts the blond was pretty shocked.

'What the hell...?!' what the first thought in his mind after reading the whole thing. He had no idea of all that, which meant that Corazon did not know every secret of his own family. He calmed himself as he read those pieces of information more carefully. 'Used people from Donquijote family for their... experiments...?! How the hell did they manage to kidnap our men...' the blond scrolled more down to read about any other information related to this problem of the past. 'Dawayne..?! That powerful mafia family?! So they have support from that family...makes sense why I have to be careful with this job' he let out a long sigh, all this time he did not know about this. Members of their family were used by another mafia for their experiments, Corazon did not want to think what kind of experiments were he had a vague idea of it. 'If I kill the head, they still have an offspring who can take the void seat but if we kill the kid they will not have heir... now everything makes sense...' he let out another sigh and then shut down the laptop, the rest of the night he kept thinking over and over about all that information he had just learned.

Few day had passed since the blond had earned about all that information and now he wanted to do that job no matter what. Now he was heading towards to Leo's office since he had called him for something. Once there, the older Trafalgar motioned him to take a seat and so he did. He was wondering what was so important thing he had to tell the blond since it was the first time he had called him like that.

"I want to ask you a favour. I, my wife and my daughter have to attend a party at the neighbour city so can you take Law with you for tonight? You are the only whom I can trust now." more than asking him, Leo was ordering him to do that. Rosinante just nodded at it "Take care of him and you can leave now"

With that the blond stood u and bowed before he walked out of the office room, this was his chance to show loyalty to that man, it was going to be a false one though. The rest of the hours he passed them in his own office checking on files and making sure there was no mistake in them. After that he was going to pick that spoiled brat from school and take him to his own apartment. It was a good thing that Rosinante did not bring any suspicious stuff there just in case, also all of the weapons were back at his room in Donquijote mansion. Soon Corazon reached the school of that kid and texted Law to come out since he was waiting for him. It seemed that the young Trafalgar knew about the blond taking care of him tonight. After few minutes the door of the car was open and Law took seat next Rosinante and then slammed the door pretty annoyed. He wanted to be by himself that night but his father had to get in way of his free time alone.

"Why all of the people it has to be you? Tsk..." the younger boy said putting the seat belt on and then waiting for the other to start driving. He took out his cell phone reading all the texts he had from his father telling him to be polite and nice because Rosinante was taking the trouble to take care of him.

Meanwhile the blond started to drive, his apartment was not much far from the school but then he had to buy things for dinner even though Corazon was not able to cook. Waiting for the traffic lights to turn green he scribbled something on a page and passed it to Law. On the paper there was written "what do you want for dinner? We can order food" the black haired boy looked at the older one a bit surprised because he thought that Rosinante was capable of anything.

"You cannot cook?" He tried to mock and make fun of him. Well the blond was mute and now he was not able to cook. Law smirked and then saw the other male nod "I will cook, stop by that shop" he pointed a grocery shop at the corner of the street. Well young Trafalgar was not a bad person after all and he was interested in that blond man.

Corazon sighed at the ordering tone of voice the other used, it was pretty similar to his father's. After they went to the shop and got the necessary things for the dinner that Law planned to make thay day. The blond looked at all that bread a with a disgusted face which Law noticed. By that expression it was clear that the older did not like bread "I dislike bread as well" the black haired boy assured that he was not going to buy any of that. They took everything to the counter and the blond paid for everything in the basket. Both of them carried the bags and walked to the parking lot, once they set the bags in the back seats of the car they resumed their journey to Corazon's apartament which was now less far and passed 10 minutes they were already at that place which was not a luxury but Law seemed not to care much of it. Once they set all the things they got from the shop.

"I am pretty surprised that you still want to continue with this job of tutoring me. It has passed one month and you could not manage to teach me a single thing." The young Trafalgar was trying to mock the other who just gave him a calmed glance as he was taking off his tie and jacket.

He grabbed the notebook that was near and wrote something on it and then tossed it to the black haired boy. On it there was written 'there is no job that I cannot do' Law looked at him and then let out a small laugh "You cannot cook and you trip everywhere. " those words made Corazon angry and emmarrassed which was shown on his face as he looked at the boy who just smirked at that expression and took out some documents that the blond gave him to have done for that day. Well Law did not like to be ordered but he saw that the blond was really dedicated in teaching him. Actually the previous tutors did not push him much and after few weeks they quit that job because it was impossible for them. "I have done this, you can check them" those were the only words he said while handing him those documents.

They spent most of the time in lessons, Rosinante was finally able to teach the boy like he wanted to. Well he was glad he had decided to be a bit more strict with it or else he would have to quit that extra work. Few hours had passes and the blond stretched a bit his arms, reaching his cigarettes he took one and light it and puffed smoke. The black haired boy looked at him with a pretty unpleasant look but did not say anything about it and continued doing those documents which were now pretty difficult for Law. It took him some time but in the end he managed to finish them.

"Where is the kitchen? " he stood up and looked around. At that question the blond just pointed the white door as he continued doing some other documents that he could not finish at the office. Young Trafalgar just sighed and then walked to the room he had pointed, it was not like he didn't want to order food which was much easy but since the older man could not cook and probably had been eating food from restaurants... no, no, no... Law was cooking just because he wanted to, he did not care about Rosinante aamd what his eating routine was. Homemade food was much more healthy than the one made in restaurants. 'I do not care of that guy' assuring himself he started to chop vegetables for the salad. Since they bought meat, the black haired boy was going to make steak, well that was an easy dish.

'I cannot search information about the Dawayne family because that brat is here. I will have to wait till tomorrow, now I need to finish this' he thought looking at the documents in front of him. With another tired sigh he continued writing on those papers, he glanced at the kitchen time to time just to see what the other was doing. The blond wondered why Law was taking the troube to make food, maybe that boy was not used to eat food from restaurants or something similar. Well he will not complain since he was going to make food also he was starting to act as a proper student.

"I am going to use the shower" the black haired boy walked out from the kitchen and then wandered around the apartment with a spare clothes he had brought along till he found the bathroom. It was not big like the one at his home but he will not complain about it much. After some time he came out refreshed and saw that the table was laid and the food was there as well. It seemed that Corazon had finished his paperwork. The blond brought a bottle of wine for himself and another of juice for the black haired boy. They took their time in eating, the whole time there was a silence of course after all Rosinante could not talk and Law did not think that there was any need to talk during the meal. The silence was not uncomfortable for any of them.

"Since when you are not able to speak?" Out of curiosity the younger Trafalgar asked breaking the quietness once they had finished eating. The black haired boy looked at the blond who was now drinking a glass of wine. After scribbling on a notebook that Corazon had near, passed it to the younger boy. "I was five years old when in a car accident a piece of glass stabbed my neck. " after reading those words Law glanced his neck to see the scar of that wound. He didn't notice it till now because the scar was really thin. That was a tragedy, for a moment he wondered how Rosinante's voice would sound.

"What about your family? Did they die in the accident?" The black haired had his eyes still pierced on Corazon's neck. After taking a long sip of wine he just nodded at that question. Well there was no need to write just a 'yes' on a paper.

Few more questions were made and they were related to Rosinante's personal life, the blond did not mind answering them. After they finished cleaning the kitchen Corazon lead Law to the bed and signed thay he could sleep there. The blond planned sleeping on the couch since there was no extra bed. With that the day ended, maybe from all the days the blond spent working at Trafalgar company that one was the most tiring. Oh well the next day Law was going back to his own mansion so Rosinante could relax more at his apartment or that was what he had thought.

 **Thanks you for waiting patiently for the chapter. I am not sure if this came out fine or not. Hopefully you like it. See you in the next chapter! ＼** **(^ω^)／**


	3. Mistake

The next day, when Law supposed to go back to his home, the black haired boy received a call from the secretary, Fabiano, of his father. The young boy was pretty surprised because that man did not like him much, he was Law's previous tutor and the way the young Trafalgar treated him made the secretary dislike that boy. All he said before hanging up the call was 'come to the Central Hospital as soon as possible' which meant that something had happened to the family. Corazon listened to that and quickly got read to head towards the said hospital, Law did the same and went with the blond to his car. Once there, Law spotted the man that called him early waiting for them there. He took the young boy to the room where his injured father was while Corazon stayed outside in the reception.

"Father, what did happened?!" The black haired boy lost his calm seeing his father's head wrapped in bandages and few other injuries on his body. He had an idea of what could had happened, it is not like it was the first time but it was the first time his father got injured.

"As you expect, some small mafia group tried to kill me and few other heads of the family." The elder Trafalgar let out a sigh and then looked at his son with a smile. "I thought that something like this was going to happen that is why I did not take you with me at the party." Leo cared a lot of his son so he always prioritized his son's safety.

"Did you find out which family did those guys belong to?" the black haired boy noticed that his mother and sister were not there so he supposed that they were sent back to home for their safety.

"You do not need to worry about them. We will take care of them. By the way where is Rosinante? There is something I want to tell him." Law let out a sigh and then nodded at his father before he went to bring the blond to the room.

Meanwhile his father told the secretary to leave them alone for a while at what the male frowned and then without any other word he left. The secretary was angry because Leo was treating Corazon way too well and trusted him more than him. He had been working for more than ten years but someone who came a couple of months ago gained the trust that Fabiano gained in long time. In the way towards the main door the secretary bumped into the blond and gave him and disapproving look at which Corazon just smiled and continued to walk behind the young Trafalgar.

"Oh, so you came as well Rosinante." The elder Trafalgar greeted the blond boy as he had a smile like nothing had happened. "Thank you for taking care of my son yesterday, I am glad to have someone like you in my company." Leo seemed to say sincerely those words but then the blond reminded the information he had found days ago.

How could such a kind person do something like that? From Corazon's eyes that man had no malice, he was kind type of man who would do anything to protect his family. 'Protect?' that could be reason but they had captured people from Donquixote Family. Leaving those thoughts aside the blond smiled back at the man and nodded, he did not wanted to give bad impression now that he had gained trust.

"I need you to keep Law for a while with yourself." His voice was now serious and the smile was gone, the atmosphere was getting tense. "I have a feeling that someone from the company was involved in this incident, and the person I can think of is Fabiano because he was the only who knew all the details of this party and also I did not tell him if I was taking Law or not." He lets out a heavy sigh. At those words the young boy was pretty shocked but the blond kept himself calm. "I am not sure if h is forced to do this or not, the probability is low and I have no proves that he is involved that is why I want you to take care of my son for some more time."

That talk indeed was really serious and it was the first time that Law saw his father this serious about something, maybe Leo had been serious other times but the young boy saw him like that for first. After that Corazon took the black haired boy to his mansion so he could get school material, clothes and other stuff that he was going to need while staying at Rosinante's place. They did not speak much in the way because there was nothing to talk about, both of them were in their respective deep thoughts. Law was worried about his father, this time Leo was just injured and not that badly but who knows maybe next time he could receive major damage and in the worst of the cases he could die, those thought were bugging him. And the ones that were in Rosinante's mind were about keeping the boy, with Law living with him the blond could not do much, not even search information. The boy was too sharp and probably was going to notice the reality behind that smile that Corazon had.

Living together was indeed annoying and troublesome, the blond prepared a room for Law with bed, desk, and the other needs for a student, it was not as luxurious as the Trafalgar mansion but Law did not complain about it. Because the black haired boy did not want to live in someone's house for free and more when that person was body-guarding him, Law decided to take responsibility of the house work, such as cooking, laundry and cleaning. After all the blond was too clumsy to do all that, Corazon would end up messing it more.

In the morning both wake up at the same time, getting ready for their respective duties, for the young Trafalgar school was waiting and Corazon had to go to work, but of course the blond made sure to take him to the school and then go to pick him up when the lessons ended which coincided with Rosinante's eating break. From there till the working hours ended the black haired boy helped Corazon with his work while learning more about the business. In the past week the black haired boy had been learning faster than ever, the reason was clear. If his father died he was going to take over the company so he needed to be prepared for it, it seemed that Trafalgar family had more enemies than they thought.

"Rosinante, do not come to pick me today. We have a party till late today at school, I will take a taxi to home." The black haired boy said while the both of them were having breakfast.

It has been more than a month that Leo has asked Corazon to take care of Law and now their relationship was steadier than before. The young Trafalgar now respected the blond, he had admitted that his way of teaching was pretty flawless and he was a great businessman. Rosinante did not think of Law as a troublesome kid, he was pretty reliable guy who did well the housework.

"Tell me the time you will leave from the party, I will come to pick you" the blond passed the note to the other boy at which the younger looked with a frown.

"I am telling you that I will be fine by my own" after Corazon heard those words he simply shook his head letting the other know that he would not let Law come back alone. "I am telling you that I will be fine. I am not a kid anymore!" the young Trafalgar was now getting a bit angry because it was true that the blond and his own father had treated him as a child when he was already eighteen years old. He knew that is was dangerous to be alone outside but in the past month nothing had happened so probably the enemy had gave up. That was the way of thinking of Law.

"Text me when you are about to come home, I will come to pick you" Rosinante passed him a piece of paper with those words written on it which only made the back haired get more angry but older male seemed to care less about his anger, his safety was more important.

Law stood up going to get his bag and left alone after slamming the door at that attitude the blond just sighed and then stood up to clean the table. He had asked few spies/bodyguards to keep an eye on him so for now he was going to be fine. After that, Like usual, Corazon went to work, today was going to arrive the weekly report by the spies, they had been doing that for the past month just for the safety of the Trafalgar family. How ironic it was, Rosinante was supposed to be their enemy but he was helping them to keep them save, nonsenses.

The hours passed and the report had not arrived yet, also the blond was concerned about the said party at Law's school and the arriving late, actually he was worried about that troublesome guy. All he wished was that he was fine. On the other hand after Law had rushed to the school, having completely forgot about the lunch box he had made himself, now he was regretting for what he had done, he had been imprudent. He knew that both, his father and Rosinante were just doing all that for him to be safe, he was now sure that the blond was angry at him and when he went home later he was going to give a nice amount of scolding. That was for sure.

The hours kept passing and it was already night, the time for the party to end, the blond was still at the work waiting for the damn report. It was taking much time, he was concerned about the lateness because usually he received it in the midday. He was now finishing the last files he had on his desk and was getting ready to leave when a man walked to his office, the guy had injuries and his clothes were pretty ripped.

"Sorry, sir... but we were chased by some black suit guys... here is the report. Please hurry up and go where Mr. Law is, his life is in danger..." said those words the man fell on the ground unconscious. Corazon took the file and rushed towards the parking lot to get his car and go to the school.

From the time Law mentioned about the party the blond knew that there was something wrong with all that. Someone had planned the whole thing to get the young Trafalgar alone so it was going to be easy to kill him. And the guards around him probably were dead by that time. 'DAMN!' Corazon cursed in his mine as he was about to reach the school, it was not far from the company. Once there he got out from the car and ran to seek the black haired boy but he could not see him anywhere.

When Law got out from the said party, he decided to text Rosinante so he came to pick him up but before even he could pull out his cell phone, near him a gunshot was heard, and then another. A man came running towards him and told him to run or he was going to die and just after that man said those words he was shot from behind by someone. Law was able to fight but he had nothing to do with guns and rifles, all he could do was run for his life and so he did that. He ran as fast as he could trying to escape from that man but then he noticed that it was not just one, there were like four of them.

Soon he felt himself being cornered by those guys in black suit, all of them had guns fully loaded in their hands pointing to the young boy. "Shit!" he cursed himself for not listening to what the blond had said to him but there was no use to regret now, he was going to die. And then the first gunshot was heard at which Law shut his eyes close but he was not hit by it, slowly he opened his eyes and saw blond hair and a tall man's figure.

"Rosinante!" he shouted noticing that the blond was the one who received the bullet. Corazon turned to look at him and smiled to calm the kid.

The next thing that happened was Rosinante pulling out a gun and shooting to death the enemies, after all the blond was a great hitman but he had received a bullet in the right side of his chest and the blood kept pouring. Soon he fell on his knees not able to keep the balance and his vision starting to get blurry.

"Rosinante!" Law called once and again but the blond had lost too much blood and probably that bullet was a special one, maybe it had some kind of poison. Soon Corazon became unconscious while the young boy held him in his hands. Law called the ambulance as soon as he took out his cell phone. He was afraid to lose Rosinante, there was fear on his eyes.

Thank you for waiting and now reading the chapter!  
Law being a perfet wife was the cute part of this chapter :P

See you in the next chapter!

PS: forgive the mistakes and typos


	4. Tears

If he had been a bit more careful and listened to what the blond had said no one would be injured now, Law was reckless to not to do as he was told and now he regretted his decision. Once and again and again he cursed himself, he repeated over and over the words "I am such an idiot" over and over while waiting for the sugary to end. They had been over three hours since the nurses and doctors took Rosinante in the operation theatre room and there was no one who came out from it. That was making more and more impatient the young Trafalgar.

"If there is any god or goddess in this world, I pray to them. Please save Rosinante. Save him" It was the first time that the black haired boy prayed to some god, he never believed in one so there was no need to pray. He had been through many things and when he lost hope humans were the ones who helped and not some god. So he did not believe in supernatural things.

A couple hours had passed yet there was no information about the condition of Corazon, probably the wound was deep and after all it was on the right side of his chest so it was a difficult sugary. The younger boy saw how the nurses came out and went to get more material but they did not say a single word even though Law tried to ask but they just ignored him and went back to the room. Frustrated he punched the near wall. The young boy did not even know if the blond was going to survive or not, not a single word from the doctors, all this could lead to one hypothesis. It was a really delicate situation and any miss could be distasteful. Every minute passed made the situation get more frightful but then finally the light of the board went off and the doctors came out with a serious expression. They had been for seven hours in the room and it seemed they had did all they could.

"Doctor, how is his condition?!" the black haired male walked as fast as he could towards them and asked pretty afraid of what could be the answer.

"We did all we could… the bullet was coated with poison. We took it out and tried to remove the poison from his body but..." the doctor made a pause and took off his mask and looked at the boy with a solemn expression.

"But what…?" he was afraid of hearing the rest but he had to, his face was pale and eyes were fixed on the man in front of him.

"He fell in coma… we do not know if he will be able to wake up or not, and how long it will take… for now we will take him to a room and will examine more about his situation. Please excuse me" and with that said the doctor walked away.

"He is alive… but in coma… what the heck is this…" for some moments he could not think of anything but about the blond. Law was relieved that the blond was alive but then the information of being in coma did not make him happy at all. They did not even know if Rosinante was going to wake up or not. He needed to tell his father about all this information, maybe the secret laboratory could help Rosinante like they did with the young Trafalgar years ago.

Law called his father as soon as he could, he needed to talk about a way to make the blond conscious. All this, he was doing all this for someone he had disliked at the beginning but now Corazon was an important person for the young Trafalgar. After all he risked his life to save the black haired boy, it meant that Rosinante really appreciated the young boy or that was what Law had thought. Finally his father was able to pick the call and answered it.

"Father, I need to ask you something." With a determined voice the black haired boy spoke.

"Law? What do you want? Did something happened?!" Leo panicked a bit since he never heard his son this serious.

"Rosinante protected me and received a gunshot, the bullet was coated with poison and now he is in coma… is there a way to help him?! Something in the lab?" the last words sounded pretty desperated.

"I see…" he said at the first words but when Leo heard the word 'lab' his eyes went wide. "Law! How you dare to mention it! I told you to forget about it and not to speak about the lab never again!" the older Trafalgar was really angry when he heard his son speak about that.

"But Rosinante's life is in danger! I need to do something but there is nothing I can do to help him."

"I said that you will not mention this never again and there will be other ways to help, if not he did a great job saving you. I have work to do, see you." Those were the words he said before hanging up the call. This left the young by pretty angry, now how was he supposed to help the blond? He had nothing to help because the medical knowledge he has was just a bit above the basic one. If he had done more researches he could have more information, but there was nothing to do now.

 **################### MEANWHILE AT THE PLACE WHERE LEO IS #################**

"What happened, master? Did Law say something about us?" a male in medical clothes said looking at Leo who had just put his cell phone in his pocket.

"It seems the new guy at our company is in coma and Law thought there was a way in this wonderful laboratory to save him. But we do not have time to save insignificant people like that mute guy" a sinister smile appeared as he spoke. "We need to do few more experiments with this new drug, we need more humans to do them."

"About that, we found that some people of the Dawayne family were planning to reveal some truths and they captured them. With everything in hands we can proceed with the experiments." The guy in doctor clothes said as they both walked towards certain room.

 **#######################################**

Meanwhile they had delivered Corazon in a room where he had few IV drips on his arms and feet, an oxygen mask while the blond was still unconscious. Law walked near him and took a seat next the bed, he could see how pale his skin was and all the bandages on his chest. He fisted his hands and tried not to drop a tear, his father denied his petition and it was the first time this happened. Slowly the black haired boy took Rosinante's hand and tried to comfort himself.

"If I only did listen to what you told me, if I only had… you would not be in this condition you are now. I am such an idiot…" he bite his lower lip to hold sobs "You knew that is was a plan and someone wanted to kill me but I could not see it that way… Rosinante, please open your eyes…! You still have not taught me all the lessons to be a good businessman!" his voice was getting desperate and loud, sobs were heard. His voice was the only echoing in the room. "Damn, do not run from your responsibility!"

Few hours passed, tired of speaking and trying to wake him up the young Trafalgar fell asleep next the blond. He kept talking till his voice was not audible anymore. Law had a dream, a dream of when his sister got sick, Lami had high fever and it did not go down no matter the medicine they used. It was then when Law's mother told him that a kiss could cure the pain she was feeling and after that the little boy kissed his sister's forehead. The next day her fever had got better. All of the sudden the black haired boy woke up and noticed that he was still holding his hand. He let it go and then the dream came in his mind.

"How ridiculous, a kiss cannot heal any illness…" the young Trafalgar was already 18 and he did not believe in all those stupid things but without him noticing he was already nearing Rosinante's forehead. It was stupid how just to save someone humans could believe in the most mystic probably. A soft kiss on Corazon's forehead but nothing happened. "How stupid I am…" he laughed and then looked outside, it was already midday. He supposed to go to the school bus he had no intention to do so, all he wanted at that moment was stay by the side of the blond. Maybe he was going to wake up at any time and the only who knew and could understand the signs that Corazon did was Law.

"How long do you plan to sleep?" right then the nurse came to do the check up and change the IV drips. At that the black haired boy took the cigarettes and the lighter, Rosinante's belongings, and walked out the room going outside the building. Once there he took out a cigarette and light it puffing some smoke but… since he was not used to smoke, it was actually his first time doing it, the young Trafalgar ended up coughing and throwing the cigarette. "How the heck does Rosinante smoke this shit…" a sigh left his lips.

He decided that it was better to eat something since he planned to stay there till night. There was small cafeteria near the hospital so he went there to have some food, he feared that someone might come to kill him again but to his surprise till now no one attacked him. Maybe they got scared and decided to no to make any more moves for some, that was the first thing that came in his mind. While having some pastry and coffee he texted his mother and told about how was her and Lami, it had been few weeks since he contacted her so she must be worried. He passed a couple of hours there thinking of the culprit, it was necessary to know who was their enemy this time or it will be like they are be running in a dark room. Soon the nurse who had been attending Rosinante all the time since he got delivered in to the room came running towards the black haired boy.

"S-Sir… the mister… the blond man… he…" the girl took a deep breath and then looked at Law with a happy expression and tears. "He gained conscious…!" it seems that the nurse overheard the monologue of the young Trafalgar at the morning and noticed how important was to him that male.

And, obviously, after hearing those words Law rushed towards the room of the blond, he wanted to see him, look at his smile. Once he got to the room the doctor was caching his condition to make sure he was now fine and there was no danger. And luckily the blond was safe.

"I am glad that you are fine now, mister. Its seems like a miracle." There was a gentle smile on his lips, he took aside the medical material. "We will leave you rest for some time, but we will keep doing check-ups to make sure your health. Excuse me." Once they left Law walked by the side of the bed.

"You are awake…" his eyes filled with tears as he kept looking at Corazon who was now sitting on the bed and smiling at the young boy. "I am really sorry…! I should have listened to you"

The blond passed him a piece of paper where he had written something with his left hand, since he could not move much his right one. 'You could not hear me because I cannot speak' he was of course joking so the black haired boy would relax a bit.

"Stupid…" there was a rare, honest, smile on Law's lips. "I am glad that you are fine" hug… perhaps the young Trafalgar would have done it, but it would end up hurting the blond so he decided not to do it. "Thanks for saving me" at those words Rosinante just smiled and nodded.

If the blond had received the bullet few millimetres to the left, probably he would have died instantly. It was a good thing that Corazon could move at the very last second to avoid receiving it in a vital place.

I don't know what happened to the chapter I uploaded before. It doesn't show right so I hope this one does.  
I hope you can read it better now, I apologise for the problems

PS: Thank you for your patience


	5. Connections

"Just eat it already." The young boy said while holding up a spoon full with some vegetable stew. He let out a sigh as he frowned to the blond who was acting like a little kid and not wanting to be fed. It was pretty embarrassing for Rosinante, there was a slight pink decorating his cheeks. It was then when he tried to grab the spoon from Law but failed since his arm was hurt and could not use it freely.

"Stop moving like this, your wounds will get worse!" the black haired boy punched Corazon's head trying to stop him from moving, but then a nurse came in telling Law to keep his voice low since he was bothering the neighbour patients. At that scolding the blond expressed like he was laughing. "Shut up" but then Rosinante took his notebook and wrote 'I am not able to speak, idiot. Hahaha' he was totally making fun of the little boy.

"Tsk… but it was my fault you ended up like this…" at those words the blond patted his head, it was a slow movement so it was not going to hurt him much. Only few days had passed since that incident occurred, Corazon was still in the hospital and probably was going to be there for some more days till the wounds got better even though it was going to take some months to completely recover from them. The young Trafalgar had been visiting him every day after he gained conscious and had been taking care since the black haired boy kept thinking that it was his own fault. Law's recklessness caused all this and he had to take responsibility of it by looking after the older male. It was not easy since the young boy had to study, learn about business and take care of Rosinante. The time was passing slowly for the blond since he was unable to progress with his researches about the secrets of Trafalgar family along with that information he found in that file of Donquixote. All along those occurrences were making Corazon have a bad feeling about them, if he just had his laptop to continue with his investigations. But then he was not able to move his body the way he wanted also he was not going to risk and ask Law to bring him the laptop.

A couple of weeks later, the doctors concluded that the superficial wounds were healed enough to discharge him from the hospital. Also, Corazon himself told them that he was going to be fine and after persuading them, they finally accepted and dismissed him. Law had come to pick him up since it was Sunday and the young boy did not have any lessons, they took the taxi to back the apartment where the blond was living and now the young Trafalgar was with him as well. As they got in, the blond was pretty surprised to see how clean and tidy was because he himself did not do much of organisation with his home. It was a nice sight.

"Are you going to shower?" the silence was broke by the low voice of the black haired boy who seemed to be a bit more mature than weeks ago. At that question, the blond just nodded. "Want me to help you?" Rosinante made a semi disgusted expression and denied his offer like saying 'I prefer to be with a woman in the shower instead of you.' It was just a way to mock the younger male and it was a good way since he got angry and threw a towel on Corazon's face. "Tsk... just go and shower already you klutz old man" he stuck his tongue at the blond as he said those words. It was rare to see a childlike Law now.

The young Trafalgar headed toward the kitchen to make food since he himself did not even had lunch because the blond was worrying him much more than his own appetite, also it was almost dinner time. Now the real deal was the menu he was going to make, since both of them hated bread and related foods, he was probably going to make something with rice and vegetables and maybe hamburger. Corazon was not completely healed so it was not possible to eat some heavy food. Now that the young boy decided what he was going to make, he started with the ingredients.

Meanwhile the blond had a quick shower since it was no good to leave his wounds exposed to the water for much time, there was a high risk for infections and worsening the wounds. Once he finished dressing up, which took him pretty long since he tripped and fell few times but luckily he did not hurt his back or chest. He took out his laptop as he sat on the bed powering it on, the time he spent in the hospital was not going to return so he needed to fill up the lack of information he had. There were many possibilities related to the Trafalgar family, they could be trafficking humans or weapons illegally or even drugs. The chances of this family having a dark side were relatively clear along with the mafia group named Dawayne. There were two things that bugged Rosinante most, one was those members from Donquixote family who were captured by that mafia group and the second was the relationship of Law's family with mafia world.

The blond started to tap on the keyboard of the laptop trying to hack again the data base of his own family since there was that part of secret information about which he was not aware of and he needed it in order to finish this work, even though till few minutes ago he had completely forgot his real objective of being there at that time. But Rosinante was slightly different from the rest of his family since he usually tried to seek for a valid reason to his own policy in order to take lives of others. He scrolled the folders trying to find that special file, it seemed like his older brother noticed him infiltrating in the own data base and removed that information from that base. As expected from the head of Donquixote family, he was very sharp when it came to this kind of things. Now the blond was stuck since he could not get the information, but since he had the small piece from the last time maybe it was enough.

"He already got out form the shower…?" the black haired boy tried to see if Rosinante was in the living room but he did not find him there. Supposing that he went to his own room for clothes, after he put away the fire of the stove, Law headed towards the bedroom where the blond might be. Without any knock he opened the door and walked in. "Oi, the di—"

The young boy froze at the cold murderous stare that Corazon gave him, it was as part of the instinct of the blond since it was no good if someone saw what he was doing, this time was safe because the young Trafalgar did not see the screen of the laptop and so had no idea what he was doing. Rosinante's expression softened after seeing the black haired and proceeded to shut the laptop immediately and put it aside as he stood walking where the boy was. He knocked the door telling him to do so before entering the room when he was in it. The blond tapped his shoulder before he headed towards the kitchen.

After that the dinner time was in a deep silence which was caused by that awkward moment they had few minutes ago, the young boy was still was shivering as he reminded those eyes, they were like daggers stabbing him that was how he felt when he saw them. Until now Rosinante's eyes were usually gentle and caring and Law never thought he was going to see any other way of looking in those, now it was clear that he was totally wrong. Once the dinner finished the blond went to the balcony as he grabbed his cigarettes and a lighter, even thought he was not allowed to smoke. For some seconds the young boy thought of stopping him but that cold stare came in his mind making him keep his words for himself.

A couple of days passed since that incident, they kept avoiding talking to each other specially Law who was trying to get over it even though it was becoming pretty hard to do so. The bond did not make any effort to clear what happened or tell him something, he thought it was better to leave him for a while so he could make up his mind and be the one to speak or ask about it. Maybe the young boy decides that he does not want to know about is, that was another possibility so Rosinante could not take the initiative and tell him anything. And like that another morning came, it was the usual. After a shower and wearing his school uniform, Law started to make the breakfast like every day since he started living with Corazon. The blond went to take a shower as well and the got dressed up, he was still in rest from the Trafalgar Company for another week. With the newspaper in his hands he sat in the kitchen while waiting for the breakfast as he checked upon the latest crimes occurred in the town. There was a visible article about the famous Donquixote Mafia Family who caused some disasters in a biochemistry laboratory, they bombarded it and along with the people who worked there all the data became ashes. There was no further information about it but the blond knew that there must be a deep reason why his older brother did that.

"They ruined years of research about a new medicine" the young boy said as he put the plates on the table. Rosinante just looked at his face with his usual eyes, he wondered which medicine was and what it cured it so he asked with a simple gesture. "I am not sure but it was something about a rare disease which causes people have white stains on their skin and eventually they are on the whole body. They weaken them by killing their body defences and in a short period of time they end up dying." He made a small pause as he took a seat as well, it seemed that Law was fine now and decide not to ask about that day. "That was what my father told me."

That news shocked the blond, if his deductions were certain the Trafalgar family was involved with that research, he knew that Leo was an elite doctor who left the medical world after he made a simple mistake with a patient who died due to it. And elite would never make a mistake like that, there was something else behind that. The possibilities of that laboratory having connections with Dawayne Mafia and also with Law's family. Now that he was making this hypothesis, the probabilities of it were raising considerably. He needed to make a deep research about it as soon as possible but then he had the boy with him and could not leave him. Doflaming was going to get angry if someone else killed that boy.

"I am leaving for school. Are you coming with me?" usually Corazon was the one who did that, it was his responsibility so there was no other choice. At that question the blond nodded and got up to get the keys of the car. Once the apartment was locked they left, the drive was in silence with only the sound of the radio giving news but the young boy changed the channel and put the one with music. Once they reached the school, with just and exchange of glances they said goodbye and then went to their respective places. But the blond, who supposed to go back home and clean the mess of the breakfast did not go back.

By the time of ending the lessons the young Trafalgar received an e-mail from Rosinante which said 'I am not going to pick up, take a taxi. Don't worry, you will be fine. I will be away for a while take good care of my place and yourself.' Law thought it was some kind of bad joke so he immediately took a taxi and went back to the apartment to only find it in the exact same way as they left at the morning. There was no presence of any other person in the house, Corazon was not there.

 **Sorry for taking this long but I had lots of obstacles that did not let me write anything in a while. I am gald I finally managed to write.**

 **Hopefuly you like the chapter.**

 **PS: forgive the typos and small mistakes.**


	6. Finding the Truth

First of all, I AM DEEPLY SORRY FOR THE ONES WHO HAD BEEN FOLLOWING THIS STORY! I am really ashamed for not being able to post in a whole year. Many things happened, my laptop was broken and I was working while studying. However, I know this is not enough excuse. Hopefully you forgive me and if you are still wishing to follow my story I will be really happy but if not I understand that I am the one who has the whole fault. Thank you very much for everything, I will be updating monthly like before. Once again, I am really sorry.

* * *

After dropping Law at school, the older man went to his second apartment, which was pretty far from where he was currently living. The main reason was security and avoiding suspicions from people he knew. At that place, he had a full research and hacking devices, which the blond usually used for his varied works that he had been doing as a member of Donquixote. After a couple of hours of driving finally Rosinante reached his goal, he did not waste any time and immediately got in. If his hypothesis was correct, those three concepts, Dawayne Mafia, Trafalgar family and that biochemistry lab incident, were deeply connected and he needed to find the point that tied them together.

The young Donquixote turned on all the devices and prepared them for hacking into few data bases, one of them was the Trafalgar family one. If he remembered correctly, Law told him about some development of a certain medicine that cured a rare disease was being create in the biochemistry laboratory that was destroyed by Donquixote family. If he found the slightest hint of word related to it, the first part of his hypothesis was going to become affirmative. Leo Trafalgar was creating medicines without the knowledge of the government and selling them in the black market. Once the blond was able to infiltrate into the database, he started to open different folders that had common information. Rosinante kept doing that until he found a folder that had many other folders inside and only one of them had documents inside, which he opened without hesitating even once.

"What!" he thought. It was filled with different pictures, grotesque ones; they were the result of what it seemed to be experimenting. They were ordered in numbers, compared to the first one, the last picture was less disgusting. He checked the date of them to find out that it was the same time when a group of men from Donquixote family was murdered. The faces of those persons were covered, but in the sixtieth picture, there was something that made him confirm that those persons were from his family. Corazon saw the small tattoo that represented the crest of his family. Four minutes had passed since he was hacking and soon it was going to be the time limit of it. Usually it took 5 minutes to the hacked account to notice that someone had infiltrated into their database so Rosinante could not surpass that limit under any circumstance. He quickly unplugged the connection made between his computer and the one belonged to Trafalgar family, but he was aware that the information he gained was not enough yet since he still did not know about the ties between Dawayne and Trafalgar families.

Probably Corazon was planning on staying there for few days till he made clear the every reason for his older brother wanting to kill Law and the relationship between Leo and the head of Dawayne.

* * *

On the other hand, Law was really pissed off since the blond man left without any explanation. At this point, the black haired boy started to feel suspicious about his bodyguard and tutor. If he recalled his personality and how Rosinante was usually, he found no flaws in his work. In addition, when the young Trafalgar was attacked, the older man knew exactly where he was and the way he reacted to the bullets and shot was too professional. I seemed like he has been doing that for decades. Law was young but he was not stupid to not to notice details like that which did not fit with the profile of a common worker and tutor.

Perhaps, the young Trafalgar did not want to think about it and avoid the topic the whole time since he grew fond of Rosinante. However, after the older male sent him that e-mail, he decided to give importance to it, even though Law did not doubt a bit of his tutor. He had faith in the blond, there was no way that such a kind person who was prepared to throw his own life for someone like him, had malicious intentions. That was Law's way of thinking. Those days, when Corazon was not around, he could not help but keep thinking of the blond again and again. It was an endless loop.

* * *

The days kept passing and Corazon's research arrived to its end, he had all the cards gathered which answered all the questions he had and made Rosinante make a final decision related to his work. He had clear whether he was or not going to kill the offspring of Leo. The young Donquixote understood the reason why his older brother, Doflamingo, wanted to finish Law's life and not Leo's.

With his wounds a bit more healed, the blond returned to the apartment where he was staying and living with that spoiled brat. He expected him to have moved back to his own house, since the black haired boy was much safer at his own house than in some stranger's. Having that in mind he opened the door just to find all the lights turned off, which made his thought affirmative but as soon as he reached the living room and turned the lights on, he saw a slender figure sleeping on the couch with many books on the table and few on his stomach. It was midnight so it was not rare to find a healthy boy sleeping at that hour, the older man smiled and leaned down to caress Law's hair gently. It somehow reminded of himself, sleeping while being buried in books. Rosinante gathered those books, put them aside, and then proceeded to carry in his arms the young boy to take him to the bedroom.

"Stupid… Rosi…nante, don't run… from your responsibilities…" It seemed like the black haired boy was talking while sleeping and was dreaming about the young Donquixote. That made the older smile a bit, it was rare for someone to have dreams about him and the funny thing was that, even in his dream Law was an annoying brat. The blond walked slowly trying not to wake up the sleeping prince. Once in the room, he laid the younger boy on the bed and covered him with the blanket. It was not cold but during nights it would become more cool and catching colds has high probabilities. Before leaving the room, he gave a kiss on Law's forehead, after that he went to take a shower and have something to drink before sleeping.

"… w-what the hell was t-that?!" the black haired boy opened his eyes while touching his own forehead, concretely where Corazon kissed him. "W-why the heck he would k...ki..kiss me…?!" He was trying his best for not to raise his voice, that had him confused now and had his heart was beating crazily. He felt like it would burst out from his chest. Now that was a new feeling for him, the young Trafalgar never got this nervous and confused before. His mind became a mess with all the thoughts he had trying to find a reason behind that gentle act from Rosinante.

The first lashes of the sun broke into the young Trafalgar's room through the window and woke him up, he was used to get up early and prepare the breakfast and today it was no different. After a quick shower he went to the kitchen and started cooking, since the blond was also there he was going to make food for two. Half hour had passed and everything was ready, now the only thing missing was the older man. Law went to his room to confirm if he was awake or still asleep, to his surprise, Corazon was dressed in a fine suit and was fixing his hair. He turned at the younger boy and waved him as a 'good morning'. Still with the kiss of the night before in mind, the black haired boy turned around, not facing him.

"The breakfast is ready, if you do not hurry up I will eat all of it, Rosinante" the blond was surprised at the sudden calling of his name, until now the black haired boy did rarely refer to him by his name. The times were countable since they were few, but the expression soon flew away and he nodded putting aside the brush as he walked outside the room following the young Trafalgar to the kitchen table.

'How have you been?' as soon as they sat, Corazon passed him that note, after all he had been worried about him. Not only others could attack him but also, Fabiano, his father's secretary was behind his life as well. "I am fine, it has been like usual. How are your wounds? Did they get any better?" the older man nodded telling him that he was much better than before. After that the breakfast proceeded in silence, Law has many questions to ask but he felt like it was not the right time for it. Also, there was the kiss thought bugging him, just thinking about it made his cheeks get a bit pink. Brushing them away, he continued eating in silence, but he did not notice Rosinante's stare at any moment. 'I will take you to school' the older male tapped the table twice to get his attention and then pass him the note, and only received a nod as a reply. Corazon was aware that Law had many things in mind and one of them was his sudden leaving, he wanted to tell him some of the things but it was not the right time so it was better for both of them to wait for the right moment to arrive.

Soon they left going to the school, in the way they usually took there was some kind of construction of the road so they had to detour. The news were on the radio while Rosinante was driving when suddenly a couple of metallic pillars fell over the car. Luckily, thanks to the older man's driving skills, he could dodge them but then there was truck coming from the front about to smash into the car. By instinct, Corazon grabbed Law, opened the door and jumped off the car, otherwise the damage could be fatal and the blond was still wounded. Both vehicles crashed and exploded in the instant, on the other hand, the young Trafalgar was protected by the body of Rosinante who for few moments did not hesitate putting himself in danger again and protecting that little boy.

"As expected from a professional… you are really good at this kind of things, aren't you, Rosinante?" A familiar male voice was heard along with footsteps that got closer and closer, both of the victims separated from each other only to realise that Corazon was hurt again, but they were minor wounds and the ones from before got opened and were bleeding.

"Fabiano?! What the heck are you doing here?!" Law raged, he had just hurt someone dear to him and that was something he could not let escape. The young Trafalgar knew that the secretary hated him but never knew the reason of it since he did not do anything wrong to him. Now his true colours were showing.

"What I am doing? I am here to kill you, Law." Fabiano gave a sadistic smile to both of them and pierced his eyes on the younger one. Corazon just stayed there looking at him since he was really pained and with lots of effort was breathing. "Your father did a terrible thing to me because of you. He prioritized your life over my son's, he used Frans as a guinea pig and experimented the prototype of the medicine before he made the necessary changes and gave it to you." The secretary was in a total assassin mode and his words were coming, as they were daggers, his eyes started to fill with tears as he pulled out a gun and draw it towards the young Trafalgar. "He died because the medicine was not complete, he became the sacrifice to your life and now is your turn to pay for your sin. YOUR SIN OF BEING ALIVE, LAW!"

"T-that is not true! My father would never do something like that! He is a really kind person who cares deeply for the people for around him!" That was his father for him and nothing would make him change his mind about Leo. There was no way that what Fabiano was saying was true, those where his thoughts. The black haired boy looked at him with determination, he was not going to take back the words he had just said.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THAT DAMN MONSTER! Killing you will finish all of his hopes! Any last words to your dear father, Law?" by that time he was inches away from them as he pointed the gun on his head ready to shot him after hearing the last words. "No worries I will kill this man as well so no one will know about your death or who killed you. Now hurry up and say your last words, I do not have the whole day, damn brat!"

"Kill me if you dare to, you should be aware that my father already knows about your plans. There is no use." Law smirked at him while holding the gun firmly on his own front, while staring at him. Silently he was telling him to shot if he had courage.

"You damn brat!" Fabiano pulled back the fire weapon and shot in random places five times. "There is no way! He never knew of my intentions!" he repeated that shooting repeatedly but did not got to hit any of them. "Shut up! I am going to kill your both of them right now!"

* * *

THANK YOU FOR CONTINUING TO READ MY STORY! I hope you enjoyed it!

PS: Forgive me if there are mistakes or typos.


	7. The puzzle

Just when Fabiano prepared his gun to shot again, the blond to the chance to tackle him down, in a blink of eye the secretary was pinned on the ground by Rosinante who made sure to throw the weapon far from his reach. He then proceeded to take off his tie restraining his hands and then hit him on the nape to knock him off. The older man then turned around looking at Law confirming that he was not hurt anywhere, he was relieved when the young boy showed no serious wounds.

"I am fine, what are we going to do about him? Should I call the police?" the black haired boy took out his cell phone to make the call but Corazon shook his head denying that. The blond then pointed himself telling the other that he was going to take care of it.

'I cannot let slip this chance, he has some information that I need to finish the puzzle I am involved with. I need to extract all the knowledge from this man.' Rosinante thought while texting his men to capture Fabiano and keep him guarded for some time.

After that, Corazon took the young boy to school by taxi since the injuries were not that serious, he himself went to the hospital so he could get stitched his wounds again. However, the whole time he was thinking over and over the words said by the secretary, the bugged him since it matched to some descriptions he had been reading when he infiltrated in the database. Now he needed to make another excuse to the young Trafalgar so he could have time with Fabiano. There was something in him that was rushing him to do all those things, he felt like there was a danger coming up.

After that they days kept passing like usual, there was no change or attacks from weird people, that confirmed the hypothesis Rosinante had 'Each of those doings were planned by Fabiano'. Since the blond did not get any chance to speak with the ex-secretary yet due to his condition and, also, for Law to not to suspect, the older man kept writing all the questions he wanted to make on a paper so he would get all the information he needed.

* * *

"Law, it has been long time, you should come back home. Your mother and sister are really worried about you." Leo had been waiting in the gate of his school to speak with his son, somehow he was notified about the last incident happened and thought it was time for the young boy to return home.

"But father I am fine at Rosinante's place, he has been protecting me all this time. There might be people who are trying to kill me; I do not wish to put you, mom and Lami in danger. I will be fine." The black haired boy protested and tried to convince his father but the expression of the older Trafalgar was enough to tell Law about how useless his words were.

"You have been causing lots of trouble to Mr. Rosinante, it is true that it was his work but after all those happenings I decided to take off that duty of him. He will be an employee at my company but not your tutor and bodyguard anymore. I do not wish to cause him any more injuries." His words were kind and nice, there was no doubt that he was that kind of person or that was what Law wanted to think of his own father and forget the words said by Fabiano. "I hope you understand this, Rosinante, I recognize your wonderful work but if you keep getting involved with us, your life will be in danger as well."

The blond nodded, there was nothing he could do since it would only made him suspicious, but it was frustrating that he was not going to have that position again. Corazon was not going to be able to work and investigate like before, also, no more information from the young Trafalgar was going to be shared. Moreover, he was going to return in his initial situation. It was suspicious that all of sudden, Leo wanted his son to return home when all that month, not once he called the blond to ask about his wellness.

"Come on, Law we are going home. Rosinante you can send my son's belongings whenever you have time, and once you are fully recovered you can come to the company as a common worker. I will be taking my leave then. Thank you for everything you did for my son." He held out his hand for a shake before he left along with the black haired boy.

Law was not able to contradict his father again and did as he was told to, but kept looking at Corazon the whole time until he entered in the car. 'Why did not you oppose to this?! I wanted to stay more with…What the heck I am thinking?! He is just a tutor, nothing else! It is just I had fun with Rosinante…? Damn it! Why I am thinking of him?!' the young Trafalgar was sunk in those thoughts the whole time that he did not notice the way they took to his house.

* * *

Once at his apartment, Rosinante took of his clothes, sat on the sofa as he light a cigarette, and took a long puff, he then tried to join all the pieces together from the start. There were few pieces of the puzzle still missing but soon he was going to find out about them since now the blond was able to interrogate Fabiano about the truth he spoke that day.

"This is going to be a more complicated work than I thought, the issue is deeper than it seems. I need to act as soon as possible before my brother moves, need to save him…" He said after letting out the smoke. Things were not easy, there was many complications as he proceeded in his mission. If he exceeded the time, Rosinante was sure that Doflamingo was going to ne enraged and destroy everything in his way. The blond needed to rush or he could not prevent anything that he had in mind.

* * *

"Sir, we have prepared everything for the test, we can proceed when you are ready." A man dressed in doctor's clothes said to Leo who was now wearing his white coat.

"Alright, Law is in deep sleep thanks to the drug. Bring him to the experiment room." The older Trafalgar said as he took the plastic gloves and wore them. They were at the laboratory owned by Leo were he had been doing illegal researches and experiments on humans including his own son. "This time we need to test out two of the medicines for the infamous disease named Ambra that only affects males. So take out the latest prototypes."

They started with the tests planned, firstly they checked the young boy and his current state since he was also affected by the incurable disease. Thanks to a certain medicine they refined after trying it on many humans, Law was now able to keep living.

"By the way sir, the 'Guinea pigs' on which we testes the previous prototype were not victims of this disease so we had to inject the virus of it. It seems that if Ambre does not bloom naturally the effects of the medicine are not the same. So for the next time ask that man to bring people who are actually affected by Ambra." One of the elite doctors said while walking along with the older Trafalgar.

"As I supposed, the medicine I am trying to develop is for a natural bloomed Ambre after all. Now prepare for recording and writing the footage of the experiment number nineteenth." And then he proceeded to inject one of the medicines in Law's spinal cord, after that small white spots appeared on the boy's body.

They kept doing their researches for more that twelve hours before the older Trafalgar took his son back home. The whole time, Law was in a deep sleep. Thanks to that, the black haired boy never noticed all the experiments done on his body since young age and never doubted of his father or did not wanted to.

* * *

"Oi, bastard answer the question of the young master!" Fabiano received a heavy punch on his stomach since he refused to give any information to Corazon who currently was where they kept that secretary.

"I-I will tell you…! Please stop torturing me, I will tell you everything I know about Leo and his doings." For thirty minutes, they had been hurting and torturing him since he denied to puke all he knew. However, it seemed that finally he gave up.

"You better speak the true or I am going to pull each of your nail with a plier!" The man said holding him from his neck, while waiting for Fabiano to answer who now was really frightened.

"I WILL! I PROMISE TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH! PLEASE, I BEG YOU TO NOT TO HURT ME!" The blond gave a signal to the man who let go the secretary but kept near if anything happened. Meanwhile, Fabiano took the chance to calm himself and organise the information in his head that he was going to tell. "That monster, Leo, has been doing experiments on people! He has a laboratory somewhere hidden where he develops a medicine for a disease called Ambre and deadly drugs, he sells them between mafia! My son, Franz, and Law had Ambre but my son died because that damn bastard gave him a prototype in process! And also, I wanted to kill Law since he is the only alive victim of that sickness and Leo keeps doing tests on him to improve the medicine."

Those last words completed the puzzle that Rosinante had been working on, at the same time, it shocked him to know about such a truth, and of course, he trusted Fabiano's words since thanks to them everything made sense. The blond signed his man to lock him since he still needed him and then left that place.

"Damn it! So that is why my brother wanted to kill Law instead of Leo. The son is a whole bag of researches and from him they can extract the results if the father is killed but if we kill Law all the progress will be lost." The blond spoke to himself while driving his car back to his apartment. "I need to save Law, he is innocent in all this dirty adult work. I need to bring him out form this damn hell!"

* * *

Thank you for reading! In this chapter we finally got to know why Doflamingo wanted to kill Law. Also, we can notice that Corazon and Law already noticed their feeleings for each other.

Hopefully you liked it! See you soon! ^^

PS: Forgive the typos and small mistakes. w


End file.
